Too Late?
by Fiery Peace
Summary: Even with all Will's super powers, could it be too late? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I would love to own them, but I don't. Hell! I'd just love to own the "fireman!" Oh well. I guess I'll just dream.

**Too Late?**

_"Watch out!" he shouted at me as several 'props' for Save the Citizen were hurled in my direction._

_One of our opponents had the ability to manipulate matter around him to form a kind of force field that both protected him, or others, and could be used almost like a catapult. I was able to dodge most, but one got past my defenses and clocked me a good one. I was pinned and too dazed to notice my other opponent moving in releasing her own special type of knockout gas in smoky clouds of gray._

_"No!" I heard someone shout as a fire ball flew and ignited the gaseous cloud leaving me the chance to get up and out. My partner's fire singed our chemical releasing opponent._

_"You will pay for that you evil bastard! Die like your father should have!" our opponent shrieked as she released another cloud of gas straight in my partner's face while her partner formed a force field around him trapping him in place with the gas._

_It took me only a second to realize that something wasn't right. The gas within the force field he was trapped in wasn't the harmless gray, but black. That wasn't knockout gas it was poison!_

_Horrified, I saw his form crumple to the ground. I didn't have to be next to him to know he wasn't breathing._

"_**NO**!" I shrieked._

_End Dream Sequence:  
_I jerked awake and had to take several gulping breaths to calm my heart and breathing back down to normal. How long have I been sitting here? I can't process the time. All I am aware of is the sound of his shallow breaths and the feel of his hand in my own. His hand is pale, limp and amazingly quite soft. I can't help think that he looks so very small and vulnerable lying in the bed. This thought startles me. I have never thought of him as "small" ever. He is _taller_ than me for Christ's sakes! His presence shifts others out of his way as he walks down a hall. Imposing, strong, even majestic are words that have flickered through my mind as he has walked towards me and the others in the hallways, never "small" or "vulnerable." Tears prick me eyes as I regard him. His bed is elevated slightly to help him draw in each struggled breath. His long hair is spread out on the stark white pillow making the red streaks stand out even more in comparison from the dark locks. His long lashed eyes are closed. A breathing mask is over the lower part of his pale face. I can see the tube that was placed through his parted lips to help force more air into his lungs. He is covered in blankets and hooked up to numerous life giving machines.

Rage burns in me as I sit watching my dear friend fighting for his life. He was here because he protected me. He was here because another had decided to punish him for crimes that he had never committed. The thought that the students responsible for this had been expelled is not comforting enough. This wasn't fair.

Finally my tears fall as I lower my head onto the bedside. His lungs had been unmercifully burned and the toxin levels in his system were shutting down his bodily functions one by one. Doctors who were experts in poisons and toxins were frantically trying to create an antidote, but time was against them. Warren was dying and there was nothing I could do even with all my super powers. I wasn't ready to lose him.

"Will?" I heard a soft voice murmur as a small hand began to rub my back.

I looked up to see my girlfriend Layla and the rest of our friends. I could hardly stand their concerned looks. This was _my_ fault. I hadn't been fast enough to protect Warren.

"How is he doing?" Layla asked softly as she went to the other side of the bed and held Warren's other hand gently in her own.

"Yeah man. Is there any improvements yet?" Zach asked as he, Ethan, and Magenta sat on whatever surface or chair was available.

"No. Warren is fighting, but he is steadily getting weaker," I said sadly, "The poison he breathed in has entered his bloodstream. There is nothing that can be done for him until an antidote is found and if they don't hurry not even the antidote will save him."

"But Principle Powers was able to round up the top doctors and toxicologist in the world," Ethan said hopefully, "They'll be able to counteract the poison."

All of our eyes turned towards Warren when he made a hoarse, rattling noise as he sucked in what seemed to be an especially painful breath. I stood quickly and pulled the blankets down to Warren's waist to begin massaging his throat and chest area gently.

"It helps to ease the pain," I said as I noticed the questioning looks the others gave me.

"What Ethan said is true right?" Magenta said worriedly, "They will get the antidote for Warren in time. Right?"

"I don't know," I said as I tucked Warren back under his blankets and sat back down, "I hope so. How did you guys all get back here anyway? I thought there could only be two visitors at a time."

"Oh…um…well we kind of improvised," Layla said blushing.

"What do you mean 'improvised?'" I asked curiously.

"I hid in Layla's bag in my guinea pig form with Ethan in his popsicle form," Magenta retorted, "That was a disgusting experience."

"I resent that!" Ethan snapped as I chuckled at his indignation.

"Even if he would never say it out loud, I know Warren would appreciate that you came," I said gazing back at Warren.

"We came for you as well Will," Layla said, "Your parents said that you haven't left Warren's side since he was rushed here three days ago. You need to get some fresh air and rest yourself."

"I'm not leaving," I said tensing up, "Someone needs to be here so he knows that he isn't alone."

"Dude, we could take turns," Zach offered.

"No!" I snapped and then immediately softened at the shocked looks the others gave me, "I'm sorry, but I won't leave him. He's hurt because he was protecting me. I can't leave him."

"Would you at least get some sleep on the other bed in the room?" Layla asked, "We will watch Warren for you and wake you if there are any changes good or bad."

I reluctantly agreed to their request, but truthfully I didn't think that I _could_ sleep. The bits of sleep I had been able to get were always wrought with nightmares of what had happened. I had just recently been honored enough to have gained Warren Peace in my life.

"Please dear God don't let me lose my best friend," I prayed as I laid down and closed my eyes for my friends' benefit, "There is so much more he needs to do in his life."

To be continued…

_Review or I won't continue. I have an inferiority complex that nobody will like my stories. So shoot me! _

_Just kidding! Review me so you can help me decide in what direction this story should go._


	2. Chapter 2

Please remember the not owning part. Part 2 

"_Hey Hot Head," I greeted._

"_Hey yourself Muscle Head," Warren greeted me back in jest._

"_Fire Starter."_

"_Tinkerbell with an attitude."_

"_Pyromaniac."_

"_Momma's Boy."_

"_Flame breath."_

"_Weak! How's it going Flying Pansy?" Warren asked me looking over his ever-present book._

"_Pretty good Flaming Queen. And yourself?" I joked back with a smile._

"_Not too good. In fact, life kinda sucks at the moment," Warren growled looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his._

_Beautiful eyes? When did I start thinking Warren had pretty eyes? I snapped back into focus when I realized that I hadn't answered him._

"_Oh…um…why is that?" I asked as he looked at me in confusion._

"_You let me die," he said regarding me sadly as he vanished from sight._

"_No! Warren! Come back! I'm sorry! Come back!"_

_End Dream Sequence:_

"**Warren!**" I gasped aloud as I sat up quickly from the bed I was lying in.

"Will? Will wake up," someone said as they shook me gently.

Gasping I became more aware of where I was. I was still in Warren's room in the special hospital for Supers. It was Layla that was beside me looking at me in concern. We were alone except for the quiet figure on the other bed.

"Layla," I said shakily, "Where did everybody go?"

"They had to go home," she said regarding me with solemn eyes, "That must have been _quite_ a dream."

Something in her voice didn't sound right to me. We hadn't been best friends since first grade to not know how to read one another.

"What's wrong?" I asked hurriedly, "Is Warren…"

"Warren is fine for the moment," Layla interrupted, "There has been no changes for good or bad."

"Then what is wrong?" I asked confused as I stood from the bed.

"Since when do you think that Warren's eyes are beautiful?" she snapped.

"What?" I gasped dropping back down numbly on the bed.

"I think you heard me."

"I…um…how?" I stammered in confusion.

"You talked in your sleep. Now answer me," Layla said sitting on the bedside beside me.  
"It was just a dream," I said firmly, "Strange thing happen in dreams. It doesn't mean anything."

"Well I think it does Will," Layla protested, "I think you are beginning to care for Warren as more than just a friend."

"Layla you know I love you. You are _my_ girlfriend," I defended, "I would never cheat on you!"

"I know that you would never cheat on me on purpose and you know that I love you too," Layla said with conviction in her voice as she turned my head to look her in the eyes, "And I love you enough to know that there is more going on with you than you think. I can't lie to you and say that I don't want to keep you with me, but if you love Warren you need to be with the one you love and I love you enough to let go if I have to."

"I don't love Warren like that," I again protested, "He is one of my best friends and like a brother. Yeah a brother! I love him like my brother!"

"The lad doth protest too much, methinks," Layla said sadly.

"No. Your wrong Layla," I said weakly looking away.

"I think you need to figure this out," Layla said, "You need to let me know so I can know what direction to move on in my life."

"Layla…" I began before she placed a finger to my lips.

"I hope you chose me, but it is okay if you chose Warren. I will not tell you I won't be hurt, but I will always be one of your best friends no matter what and I know the others will agree with me. Follow your heart Will."

With that Layla left me alone with Warren. I was shell-shocked. How could she think that I was in love with Warren? I stood and walked over and gazed down at my other best friend. He _was_ beautiful. Anybody would have to admit that he was a truly good-looking young man, but that doesn't mean that they were in love with him. Right? I reached out and gently moved a lock of hair off of Warren's face. Hesitantly I brushed my thumb against his cheek. There is no way that I could love my "brother." Layla had to be wrong.

"So why are you imagining what life would be like without him? Why do you want to know what it would be like to hold him?" a small voice asked in the back of my mind.

"I have no idea," I said aloud as I resumed holding Warren's hand and keeping a watch over him.

To be continued…

Review please and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. I LOVE roasted marshmallows.


	3. Chapter 3

Please remember the not owning part. I never usually do any long author notes, but I thought that I would share this wonderful review! _From: Amberzlove_ _Well now! That was a direction that I didn't expect. I am very_ _interested in how you are going to weave this. I have another friend who likes to try her hand at slash writing. She says that she finds it a_ _challenge to try to write the characters "in character" with the added_ _twist of slashiness. You may get some flames, but I am very much enjoying_ _this thus far._ _The conflict you have woven into Will's life is very believable and Layla's understanding is perfect. I could so see Layla understanding._ _One of my favorite lines is when Layla mentioned that "yes" she would be_ a little hurt, but she would support her friend no matter what. I have a feeling that you are sending a message here. _Sincerely,_ Amberzlove Yes, I also enjoy the challenge of writing someone out-of-character while keeping them in-character. As I said in my bio, love is love to me no matter what. I am heterosexual myself, but have a dear friend who not only discovered that he was gay, but was thrown out of his house for being who he was. This story is supposed to help people understand that a person should be judged for who they are, not for whom they love. Peace-out folks and enjoy. P.S. Dear Anna, I also love the Layla/Will relationship. There is a fiction that I am writing as we speak that I think you will enjoy. Kiss-kiss girl! Part 3 

Another day passed and Warren was steadily drifting away from us. He was on a ventilator now and was in a lot of pain. The specialist told everybody not to give up hope for they felt that they were very close to figuring out the antidote to the poison. They couldn't hurry fast enough in my opinion. Warren's body looked ravaged and he had recently started suffering with severe seizures that shook his form like a rag doll. Time was running out fast.

The closer Warren got to death the more I felt that my own world was ending. To my horror I realized that Layla was right. I had somehow falling in love with Warren. I mean don't get me wrong… I have nothing against being gay, but that doesn't mean that Warren is gay and that doesn't mean that he is going to react well to my recent discovery. Then another thought dawned on me.

"Oh! My! God! My father is going to kill me," I thought in shock, "And if Warren survives then _he_ is going to kill me again. Another wonderful twist in my _Will-How-Much-Can-You-Screw-Up_ life."

"This is all your fault," I said aloud to Warren's silent form, "Why did you have to be…so…so…you? I mean…you are not what I expected Warren Peace."

Sighing softly I walked to gaze out of the window in the hospital room. It was getting late in the evening and Layla and the others would probably be dropping in any minute.

"You were supposed to be my arch nemesis. You were supposed to be evil and mean and dark," I said as I walked back over to sit beside Warren, "But you weren't evil or mean…well maybe just a little dark, but not in a bad way. You are so much more than I ever thought to credit you with at our first meeting or "glare contest". You are loyal and a fierce protector of others. You are smart and witty and can make anyone laugh with your dry humor. You are honest and blunt. You are able to make others see truths they never thought existed. You made me enjoy reading, which is a feat within itself. You have a kind and gentle heart and have just about as much empathy as Layla. You are beautiful and have a radiant soul, which you rarely let anybody see. And you have made me fall head-over-heels in love with you! Damn you! Don't you dare leave me so soon! You still have to fry my ass for falling in love with you!"

"So you've finally figured it out," a familiar voice said from behind me.

"Layla!" I said turning in surprise as I shakily wiped tears that had mysteriously appeared on my cheeks, "When did you get here?"

"When you sat down beside Warren and told him what you felt," she said not meeting my eyes.

"Layla…I never planned this to happen," I said uncomfortably.

"I know."

"Layla our time together as a couple have been great. I _do_ love you, but…"

"But I wasn't enough for you," Layla said as she met my eyes with her own tear filled ones.  
"No! You are one of the most wonderful people in the world, but it couldn't work out between the two of us," I said emphatically, "You were right about me. I have fallen for Warren not because _you_ lacked anything or he was better, but because I'm gay!"

I gasped and was left shocked. Did I actually just say that out loud?

"Your gay? Are you sure?" Layla asked me timidly looking in my eyes again before gasping in surprise, "You _are_ sure Will."

"Does this bother you?" I asked sadly, "You said that you would understand no matter what I chose."

"Oh Will," Layla sighed pulling me into a hug, "I am sad that our relationship couldn't be more, but I will never stop loving you. You were my first love and I still feel that you should be with the one you love. It will take me some getting used to, but you will always be my best friend. Love is love. There is no question to that."

"Then you will let me live with you when my parents throw me out of the house and protect me from Warren when he tries to kill me for falling in love with him?" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Will! Your parents will understand. They are not narrow-minded people," Layla said earnestly, "They will love their son no matter his sexual preferences."

"Sexual preferences? Since when do you quote Oprah?" I joked.

"Hush you," Layla said giving me a small nudge, "As for Warren…he is a good man Will. He won't kill you for telling him the truth. If he doesn't return your feelings that is not because there is anything wrong with you, it is just because the two of you were not meant to be. I hope it works out between you two because I want you both to be happy."  
"I only pray that I will be able to tell Warren the truth," I said sadly turning back to the one I love lying in the bed, "What if he dies? What if I lose him Layla? I can't lose him! I…I love him so much it hurts."

The sudden beeping of the machines surrounding Warren started screaming all at once. Warren's whole body was seizing violently. I rushed to him and attempted to restrain Warren from hurting himself as I screamed to Layla to get help. Doctors and nurses flooded the room immediately and I was ordered out of the room. The next thing I knew my father grabbed me and led me to the waiting room where Warren's mom, my mom, Layla, Zach, Ethan, and Magenta sat anxiously.

"What happened?" Ms. Peace asked at once nearly in tears, "Is Warren okay? Layla said he is having another seizure."

"I've never seen him have a seizure as violent as this before," I said numbly, "He needs that antidote and he needs it now!"

"We were just about to come and tell you the good news," Ethan said.

"What good news?" I asked as I strained to hear what was going on back down the hall.

"Dude, they've got the antidote!" Zach said happily, "Warren is going to be fine now."

"Hush Zach. You didn't listen to what Ms. Peace told us," Magenta said as I placed all my focus on her, "Will they have the antidote, but they are not sure if it will help Warren in time. His body is very weak."

"But they have the antidote?" I asked faintly.

"Yes honey," my mother said gently.

"Then he will be fine," I said quickly, "Warren is a fighter. He would never allow himself to go like this. I won't give up on him."

"Yes Will," Ms. Peace said, "My baby is a fighter. Warren would never give up and I would never give up on him."

"Neither will I," Layla said.

"Neither will we," Zach, Ethan, and Magenta chorused.

"We will believe in him as well," my parents said.

So we all drew comfort from one another and sat silently waiting to hear what was going on back in Warren's room.

"Stay safe Love," I prayed to myself, "The world still needs you here.

To be continued…

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Please remember the not owning part. 

To all the reviewers:

You all rock! Thank you for everything you have said and suggested. It is nice to know that there are some truly good people out there that don't see in black and white. Thanks for the support!

With much love,

Fiery Peace

Part 4 

I sat with my family and friends and waited to hear what was happening down in Warren's room. My mom and dad were trying to comfort a very distraught Ms. Peace while the rest of us sat in silence and watched the entrance of the waiting room. This could not be happening. We were all Supers. Supers are not supposed to get hurt. We were supposed to keep others from hurting innocents. This was wrong.

I jumped when a hand reached out to hold my own and gave it a squeeze. I squeezed back and gave her a half-hearted smile. Layla knew me too well. I sat and reminisced about some of my memories of Warren. I remember the first time I went to join the others at the "tough guy" table after that fateful homecoming. Warren looked up in surprise when I placed a wrapped sandwich on his book.

"You need to eat," I remember saying to him, "You always skip lunch. It's a part of a healthy diet."

I remember the way Warren laughed at me, but he ate the sandwich anyway. I've never forgot the sound of that laugh or the look of gratitude in his eyes. I wander why I ever thought his eyes were cold looking because they were more like shining, chocolate drops that oozed warmth. I know that sounds so girly, but that is _honestly_ the thought that struck me that day.

I remember the look of shock in Warren's eyes and then mirth when in jest I lifted him over my head and began to bench press him one day. I dodged his well-aimed fireballs for days after that. I remember the first time he read aloud a passage from one of his books and how his voice seemed to transport me to a time and place that I didn't realize books could take me. I remember Warren's delight at allowing me to borrow the book and how he continued to flame, no pun intended, my growing interest in reading and discovering new subjects in literature, philosophy, history, etc.

I remember how he helped Ethan gain some confidence. I remember when Warren stepped in to help Magenta when a senior who could shape shift into a lion cornered her guinea pig form in gym. Leon wouldn't change into his lion form for weeks after since Warren burned all the fur off of his butt. From that day forward, Zach who had always been friendly towards Warren became a staunch supporter of him and would defend his honor to anyone who would listen. Warren didn't know whether to be honored or to barbecue the "Glow" boy.

I remember Warren's rare smiles that lit up his whole face and the warmth that I felt inside when it was me that placed that smile on his face. I remember the warm feel of his hands on my shoulder or back when he would congratulate me on another victory in "Save the Citizen." I remember the feeling of strength I felt when he was by my side. The next thing I knew I had to hastily wipe my eyes on the back of my hand.

A doctor entered the room and motioned for Ms. Peace to follow him outside. A few terse minutes later, Ms. Peace entered the room solemnly.

"The doctors have stabilized Warren for now," she told us as tears ran down her face, "He flat-lined for a moment and fought his way back. They have administered the antidote. All we can do is wait and see now."

She left us then to sit with her son and my parents left to get everyone something to eat. I knew that I would be unable to eat since fear's icy grip was squeezing my heart so very painfully. Warren had flat-lined? And now all we could do is wait and see if the antidote has enough time to work before his weakened body gives out? I don't know how much more any of us could take anymore.

"So what's up with you and Layla?" Magenta's voice said snapping me back into reality.

"What?" I questioned her confused as Zach and Ethan tuned into the conversation.

"You two have been strange for awhile now," Magenta said, "So spill."

"I don't think this is the time or place and I don't think it is any of your business," I snapped angrily.

"Dude! Maj was only stating the obvious," Zach said as he raised his hands up as if in defense, "We are only worried about you."

"You know that you can tell us anything," Ethan said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Guys leave him alone," Layla said in my defense, "Will has been through a lot and has made some recent discoveries."

"What? Like he loves Warren or something?" Magenta asked with a cheeky grin.

"**What!**" Layla, Zach, Ethan, and I all gasped out at the same time.

"How…when…um…how do you figure that?" I asked trying to get the shreds of my dignity back together.

"Will. Like it wasn't obvious that you have a thing for Warren," Magenta said smiling.

"Will's gay?" Zach and Ethan asked in shocked voices.

"What if he is?" Layla said in a dangerous voice.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm fine with that," Zach said with complete sincerity in his voice, "I just thought you two were an item."

"We were an item," I said to my friends, "But I have just recently discovered that I am gay and that I love Warren. Layla is still my best friend and understands. Can you?"

"We're cool," Magenta and Zach said together and then turned and smiled at one another.

"Makes no difference to me," Ethan chirped, "Does your parents or Warren know?"

"Not yet," I said nervously, "Do you think they'll kill me?"

"I don't think so Will," Layla said with a smile on her face, "They are right behind you."

With a gulp I turned to face my parents. There they stood, The Commander and Jetstream, with a look of complete understanding and love on their faces. I have always tried to remain strong in everybody's eyes, but at the acceptance of my friends and family all I could do was burst into tears and throw myself into my parents' arms. I sobbed out all the pent up emotions that have been swirling around in me since Warren's attack and then fell asleep for the first time in days to a dreamless sleep. What can I say? Even a hero can reach the end of his rope.

To be continued…

Review. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Please remember the not owning part. Part 5 

Six days ago Warren was unfairly attacked by two students that were seeking revenge over atrocities that had been committed by not him, but his father. On that day I knocked out one of the attackers where she stood and sent the other one through a wall so that his force field would deactivate. I remember turning and seeing Coach Boomer performing CPR to try and get Warren breathing again. Four days later in Warren's hospital room I amiably broke up with my girlfriend and discovered that I was gay and desperately in love with the precious life that was fighting so desperately to live. That same day Warren nearly died on us, the doctors finally made an antidote, which was administered to Warren, and my family and friends discovered and accepted me for who and what I am.

Now two days after the doctors administered the antidote, there had been little change in Warren's condition. He had stabilized and was no longer having the poison-induced seizures, but he was unable to breathe on his own and the only thing that kept his body functioning were the many machines he was hooked up to. The doctors had stated that there was no brain activity left and he was needlessly suffering. Warren was considered legally dead and Ms. Peace's heart was smashed in a million pieces due to having to make the agonizing decision to turn off the machines keeping her son's shattered body alive. I too was in agony.

"Ms. Peace you _can't_ turn off the machines," I begged the recently visibly aged woman in front of me, "You said you wouldn't give up on him. Warren will wake up again. I know it!"

"I would never give up on my son!" Ms. Peace snapped at me fiercely, "But Warren is in a great deal of pain and the doctors feel that he will never wake again. It would be cruel to keep him in this type of existence only because I want him here with me."

"But he can't die," I whispered harshly, "He wasn't meant to go like this. I know he wasn't."  
"I'm sorry Will,…," Ms. Peace said to me grimly as tears ran down her face, "but sometimes we have to say goodbye to the ones we love. Even if we don't want to. I know that better than anyone."

Ms. Peace pulled me into a hug and then left to sign the papers that would turn off the machines keeping Warren alive. My friends and family surrounded me and offered me comfort as best they could.

"No! This can't be happening," I thought to myself frantically, "Warren is a fighter. He would never let himself die like this. This is wrong. They are giving up on him too soon!"

Ms. Peace came back sometime later sobbing openly. She had said goodbye to her only son and each of us would be allowed to see Warren one last time in life. I went last. When I entered the room, Warren looked even frailer than I remember. His pale face was pinched with pain but his beauty was still unquestionable. I broke down in tears immediately as I stroked his hair back and tried to permanently ingrain the sensation of his soft locks into my memory.

"This is all my fault if I hadn't allowed myself to get pinned you wouldn't have had to step in and this never would have happened. You'd be safe and sound. Oh God! Warren…I can't do this," I sobbed openly, "I can't say goodbye to you. I have so much to say to you. I need you here with me. Please Warren! Don't die! I love you so much."

The only sound was the exhale of the ventilator. The reality of the situation hit me hard and I knew then what I would do. I stroked down Warren's face and leaned down and kissed his forehead before holding desperately to his hand.

"Warren you have affected every part of my life. I am what I am today by your influence. I will never love anyone else as I love you and cannot live without you. I know that you would not want this, but I can't go on without you. I don't even want to. If you die I'm coming with you. Even if you only want me as a friend as long as I can be near you I'm fine with that. If you can't come back to me in life, then I will go to you in afterlife. I love you Warren."

A knock at the door let me know that the others were ready to come in. I rose from my seat and kissed Warren one last time on the cheek before going to the door and letting the others in. Ms. Peace went to the other side of the bed and held her son's right hand as I was allowed to hold his left. The others fanned themselves around the room with physical signs of grief written on their person.

The doctor walked into the room and one by one disconnected and turned off the machines that were necessary to give life to the precious being lying in the bed. The sudden quiet of the ventilator left an ominous silence in the room that seemed louder than ever before.

"It's up to him now," the doctor said as he left the room.

My crying eyes went to the only machines still measuring Warren's vitals. The sound had been turned off, but I watched the movement of the jagged line that moved sluggishly with each beat of my love's heart. The seconds in between each beat grew a little bit more.

"Oh God!" I thought desperately as I turned to watch Warren's face, "It's happening. He's really dying."

To everybody's surprise, I rose and sat on the edge of the bed pulling Warren's limp form up into my arms for my one and only embrace of my love in this lifetime.

"I'll be with you soon," I whispered into his ear before laying him back down.

I looked at the others with raw pain in my eyes. Ms. Peace reflected the same pain throughout her person and Layla didn't look much better. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't watch this wonderful person leave my life. I turned to run.

To be continued…

Review. What do you think is going to happen next?.


	6. Chapter 6

Please remember the not owning part. 

I hate writing long author notes, but I have this to say:

Hello!

Well I certainly have gotten some wonderful reviews from most people. Thank you again for your support. However, I was a little offended by one particular person's reviews. You can go look and find them if you are interested. I will not defend my story. I am who I am and I write the way I write. Anybody can have his or her own opinions and that is what a review system is set up for, but don't you dare abuse the privilege that you have been given. People are supposed to use reviews to maturely discuss points of a fiction or show their admiration for the story or writer. The review system is not set up to advertise your filthy language or immature wish to show power over someone. Get over yourself.

I still find it very interesting that this one person said that my writing is "inexperienced." I have written many professional pieces of fiction throughout my life and have been very well paid by major publishing companies. I am very glad that the majority of the population does not hold this person's views. I thank God for reviewers like Espantalho, WarrinPeace, MaeAnn, Anna, Artemis, Amberzlove, un jour or l'autre, optimouse, and all the other wonderful reviewers. You make sharing a story worth the effort. I love Sky High and all the characters and I love writing for the enjoyment. That is what matters.

Love ya,

Fiery Peace

Part 6 

I couldn't stay. I couldn't watch Warren die. I turned to run when I was caught up short, quite literally. Something had wrapped around one of my wrists that was still touching the bed. Gasping, I turned to see Warren's hand gripping my arm. Warren was holding on to my wrist! With my strength I could have easily broken his soft hold, but it was one of the most wonderful sensations to feel his weak grip. It _wasn't_ over yet.

"Warren?" I whispered to his still form before saying louder, "Warren can you hear me?"

"Will?" Ms. Peace questioned confused.

"He's holding my wrist," I said happily before redirecting my focus on Warren, "Warren can you hear me? Squeeze my wrist if you can hear me."

We all watched Warren as we waited to see if he would respond. A small squeeze answered my question and my large smile made everybody whoop with delight. Suddenly Warren seemed to start having some kind of a fit. His grip left my arm as he thrashed weakly on the bed. Ms. Peace and I worked as one to help hamper any movements that would hurt Warren. Someone must have gone to fetch the doctor because Ms. Peace and I were suddenly pulled away from him so the doctor and nurses could work. Before we knew it the doctor had removed the tube from Warren's throat and put a new breathing mask over his nose and mouth before turning to everybody with a smile on his face.

"He was fighting the tube in his throat," the doctor said with a smile, "He felt like he was choking and his body reacted. He's bouncing back folks. This is truly miraculous."

"So he…he's going to live?" Ms. Peace stammered out.

"Someone is looking out for your son Ms. Peace," the doctor said gently, "It looks like Warren is going to be with us a lot longer than we thought. His vital signs are growing stronger."

"Oh thank you!" Ms. Peace sobbed as she hugged the doctor and then surprised me by throwing her arms around me and giving me a great bear hug, "I don't know what you said to bring my baby back to me, but thank you Will. Thank you."

I was stunned. Had Warren heard me when I had said goodbye to him? Was he really reaching out to me? The doctor made all of us leave so Warren could get some rest. Ms. Peace refused to leave her son's side and promised me that I could take the next shift. I think I might have been adopted.

"Honey what did you say to Warren?" my mother asked me out in the hallway as everyone eyes turned to me.

"Something private," I said with a shrug wiping my tears of joy away, "Something meant for Warren's ear only. Please don't ask."

Thankfully my family and friends let the subject drop and we all went out to The Paper Lantern to celebrate and let Warren's employers know that Warren was on the mend. I used to hate Chinese food, but now I crave the stuff, which strangely parallels the exact moment when I realized that I could visit Warren when I came to eat. Afterwards, Layla and the others went home. I wanted to go back to the hospital, but my mom and dad said that I was going home to get a "proper nights sleep." But I was unable to fall asleep for quite some time and simply tossed and turned.

"Did Warren hear me?" I thought desperately, "Will he be angry at me for loving him? Will he not want me near him anymore or will he feel disgusted by me? What if he hates me?"

I felt panic-stricken. I meant what I said about not being able to live without him in my life. I could accept just friendship, but I couldn't handle hate. I finally fell asleep, but it was a restless sleep that left me feeling drained the next morning.

"You look horrible," my father said to me as he turned my head up to his that morning, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little," I admitted, "I think that I'm just anxious to hear how Warren is doing."

Wow. That was a lie and I knew it. I just hope my parents didn't know it.

"Ms. Peace called this morning with great new," my mother said to me smiling brightly, "None of Warren's organs have suffered any lasting damage. With a lot of rest and time Warren will be back to his regular self."

"That's wonderful!" I said happily as I sat to eat breakfast, or rather brunch since it was a bit late in the morning, "When are we going to go back to the hospital?"

"When you have eaten this whole plate of food," my mother said firmly, "You haven't been eating right for nearly a week."

"Yes ma'am," I said rolling my eyes.

On the way to the hospital I started getting nervous again. Actually, I felt like my breakfast was going to make a return trip. What if Warren had heard what I said to him while he was unconscious? If he regained consciousness and was still weak, does that mean that I wouldn't be barbecued today?

"Will!" a much-improved looking Ms. Peace gushed while she pulled me into another bear hug as soon as I stepped off the hospital elevator, "Warren has regained consciousness. He has been asking for you."

"He…he has?" I asked weakly, "That's wonderful news."

"Well go one," she said in a motherly fashion, "He tires easily so keep all conversation short."

Ms. Peace smoothed my hair and then went to visit with my parents. Yep! I've been adopted. I guess I'm Will Stronghold-Peace now. I hope she still cares for me when Warren tells her the truth.

"You can do this," I prepped myself as I walked slowly to Warren's room, "Warren is not a cruel person. Even if he cannot feel the same way for you that you feel for him does not mean that he will hate you. Just breath."

I breathed out slowly and stepped into Warren's room. His bed was propped up more than before and he was lying with his eyes closed with his hands resting lightly on his chest. Was he sleeping? He had a tube across his face that fed extra oxygen to his healing lungs. His complexion was still paler than usual, but he had a little bit of color that was most welcome. His face seemed peaceful and no longer pinched with pain. My fingers ached to stroke his loose hair again. As I walked towards Warren's bed he turned his head slightly and opened his eyes to look at me.

"Oh God! I have missed those beautiful eyes," I thought to myself as tears pricked my own, "Thank you Lord. Thank you."

"Hi," he breathed softly in a very soft, whispery voice.

"Hi yourself," I said to him returning the small smile he bestowed on me.

"Need…talk," Warren wheezed out looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Oh crap!" I thought panicking.

To be continued…

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Please remember the not owning part. 

Have you been waiting? Well here we go!

Part 7 

I felt frozen in the gaze of those dark, chocolate orbs. I had to look on the bright side though; there was no malice in his gaze. Warren had just said we needed to talk.

"Yes?" I squeaked out.

"Way to go on staying calm," I berated myself silently.

"Need…talk," Warren said motioning weakly with one of his hands to the chair next to his bed.

"Warren. You need to rest now," I protested as he weakly began to shake his head back and forth.

"No…talk…now," he breathed out in a slightly firmer voice while giving me a glare that got my butt in the chair fast.

Trust me. Warren could be _really_ scary if he wanted or needed to be. Even in a hospital bed, I knew not to question that glare.

"I'm so sorry Warren," I blurted out, "If you didn't have to watch my back this would never have happened."

"Not…fault," Warren sighed, "They had…vendetta. You…stop them. You…save…life. Thank you."

Even if the words weren't well spoken, Warren's speech left me numb with relief. His words let me know that this situation was not my fault. God! I love this man for his simple honesty.

"Will?" Warren said softly making me look back into those open eyes, "Heard…you."

I gasped loudly. Had he really heard me say goodbye? Would this be when he told me he hated me?

"Warren. I can explain…" I began.

"Will," Warren interrupted, "Heard…you and…Layla. Heard you…say goodbye."

"Warren…" I tried again, but he silenced me once more with a slight shake of his head.

"Will? True?" he asked me as he searched my eyes with his own.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand," I said quietly.

"Will…you love?" Warren said weakly gesturing with one of his hands towards himself.

"Yes," I said honestly lowering my gaze.

There was no point in not letting Warren hear the truth. I had never thought for once that I would keep it from him, but I figured I wouldn't have to tell him this soon.

"See…eyes?" he asked as I looked up allowing him to search my soul through my gaze before lowering my head again.

"Will…when…love?" he asked me in shocked confusion as I looked back up at him.

"When did I fall in love with you?" I asked him waiting as he confirmed the question with a nod, "I think I fell for you a long time ago. I just didn't know it at the time. It was not until you were hurt and Layla made me do some soul searching that I realized."

"Why…me?" Warren said confused, "Layla…beautiful. Kind."

"Yeah she is Warren,…," I said with a smile, "but so are you."

Warren turned his head away and made a small grunt of annoyance as he shook his head in the negative.

"Crazy," he breathed out batting me softly in the chest, "Dummy…no…hurt…self."

"You heard that too?" I asked embarrassed as he nodded at me again, "I was desperate at the time I said that Warren. I couldn't see life without you. I'm not going to apologize for falling in love with you Warren. I didn't know I was gay until just a few days ago. I would rather have waited for this conversation until you were better, but I would like us to remain friends if you cannot return my feelings. I would just like to have you in my life. I'll let you tell me under what definition that can be in. Friend? Or more than friend?"

"But…you…hurt…self?" Warren said with a strained voice as the monitor measuring his heart rate showed an increase.

"No I won't. Calm down," I said quickly waiting for Warren to settle back down, "I give you my word that I won't hurt myself even if you decide that you no longer want me in your life. Even if you hate me."

"Will? Promise?" Warren asked much calmer now as he waited for me to nod in agreement, "No…hate you. Need…think. Not sure…how feel, but…no hate."

Fear's grip relinquished a bit of her hold on me. Warren didn't hate me. Thank God! Looking at Warren, I could see how much this short conversation had taken out of him.

"Go to sleep Warren," I said tucking him under the covers and lowering the head of the bed some, "There is no rush for you to make your decision. I will not pressure you. I want you to get better. That is the most important thing."

"You…stay?" Warren asked me sleepily with the innocence of a child as he blindly reached his hand out for me to take.

"I will be here when you wake up," I confirmed as I squeezed his hand softly and he closed his eyes wearily.

"And I'll _always_ be here to keep you safe my love," I vowed to him silently.

The end.

_Review!_

Don't worry there is a continuation of this story in the form of…

a new story!

Yay!

The next story is called:

_Now What?_

I hope you enjoy it as much as the prequel. 

Peace out folks!


End file.
